Old Memories Are Back
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: Suckish title and summery but whatever. Everyone knows Maia Roberts deceased brother, but Lilith had one last ounce of energy to torture at least someone from somebody's past so she chose to resurrect Daniel Roberts, but will Maia tell her friends what happened before she snaps? Or will she blow up and take it out on one of her friends first?
1. Chapter 1

**Maia**

She woke up in her bed in Jordan's old apartment, that she now owned, for the last week's of his life she would fall asleep in his arms and wake up in them, but now the other side was cold. Then her phone buzzed_ come to Central Park_ the text read. But in her mind she hesitated because who would text her in the middle of the night, well other then Isabelle Lightwood when she drunk texts her. She slipped on a sweater and shoved her feet in her Doc Martens grabbed her keys and headed out.

It wasn't that cold outside as she expected, but she left the sweater on and headed to Central Park where there was a figure almost as tall as her looking at absolutely nothing. "Umm" she started to say, "you wanted to see me right"

He turned around and it reminded her of the way some villains did in the movies and he looked familiar too familiar. "Hello dear sister."

Maria usually wasn't terrified, but right then and there she ran, but he got her first and tackled her. Daniel was back and right now he was doing what he usually did beating her up. He either lost his touch because most of the punches didn't hurt or she got stronger or both. Then he got her in the jaw. Hard. She whispered in pain and somehow got away from him. Then she ran all the way back to her apartment in Avenue D.

She went to the freezer and took out one of two ice packs Maia knew she could heal fast, but her jaw was still screaming in pain. Then she couldn't take it anymore and fell to the kitchen floor sobbing. Letting everything that she held onto go. Finally she fell asleep at three-seventeen in the morning.

LINE BREAK

Maia woke up to a pounding on the door and gradually picked herself off the floor and placed the ice pack on the counter and walked to the door unlocking it and opening it up to be face to face with Bat who was about to knock again. "Oh you…look…um great." He said nervously.

"Thanks." Maia replied sarcastically she let him in.

"What I mean is you look like you've seen a gohst or something."

"It's nothing just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He looked like he didn't believe her, but still kept his mouth shut. "By the way I came here to tell you that Jia Penhallow is expecting you at the Clave meeting on Friday."

"And that's it." Maia said hopefully, he nodded and left. So Maia went back to the kitchen and started a pot of dark roast coffee while she still couldn't believe that her deceased brother is back, but another question entered her mind. How is he back?


	2. Chapter 2

The next days passed though Maia knew that she was stronger and should've fought back, but all she could think of how miserable he used to make her. Even Maia's friends started to see random bruises. Especially Bat. But still she kept Daniel's reincarnation to herself, it seemed to personal. About a week after their first encounter in years when he died, she was at the Institute talking to Isabelle and Clary, she sat with them on the couch watching Jaws. Last night Daniel followed her from the Hunters Moon and ended cornering her in her bedroom and beat her up, after a minute after she tried to beat him up, but he shook it off and returned to beat her up until he randomly left.

"-Think" Clary's voice interrupted Maia's thoughts.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"Oh good so you're truly not dead," Isabelle said putting her long, silky, raven black hair up in a bun. "We were talking 'bout you just staring out in space and that bruise on your cheek, I know that you heal fast so why is it still there." Both Isabelle and Clary's eyes were staring st her accussingly.

"Yes we do heal fast." Maia replied taking a sip of pop.

"Then why hasn't it healed?!" Isabelle exasperated, Maia shrugged her shoulders, set the can of pop down on the coffee table, stood up and left using her werewolf speed all the way back to her apartment. When she got back she brought out one of his old sweatshirts for the past months since his death she had regretted ever thinking about breaking up with him because now she just wanted him to treat her like a queen she missed him and his kisses and his tattoos.

The next day she woke up and she knew what she had to do so very quickly pulling her hair back in a pony and putting on a pair of Daisy Dukes and a spaghetti strap tank top, ate breakfast, shoved on flip flops, and raced out the apartment complex jumping into Jordan's old pick up driving to the nearest tattoo shop. When she entered she told the artist that she wanted mantras up her arms. So after around an hour of sitting in the somewhat comfortable chair she looked at her arms the script wrapping up to almost her shoulders. She paid with the money that she won on a bet, and almost crashed into Magnus and Alec who looked at her with cautious eyes as if she might break. Good Isabelle and Clary told them. She mentally groaned.

"Umm wow." Was the first word after a short uncomfortable silence. So she took the chance and bolted to the rusty, old, blue pick up and jumped inside. Driving all the way to an empty alley and stopped that's when she cried.

"Now, now sister don't scream, it's just me." Daniel cooed frighteningly then grabbing her from behind choking her as she struggled to get free she heard glass shatter from behind and felt Daniel release her only to see a certain black haired female Nephilim holding an unconscious Daniel.

TiMe SkIp (driving back to Maia's apartment)

After Isabelle found her being attacked from behind by Daniel she tossed him like a rag doll farther into the alley told Maia to move over and took over backing out of the alley and started to drive towards Maia's apartment.

"So that's how you got the bruise on your cheek," Isabelle stated as she drove over Williamsburg bridge, "and you told nobody?!" Maia simply nodded her head that was resting on the window, "why? We could have helped you, send out Clave members to make sure he didn't attack you."

"It seemed to personal he wa- is my brother my life. Not yours, not Alec's, not my pack's, and definitely not the Clave's," Maria spoke in a harsher tone getting frustrated, "I've dealt with his torture for years and I could damn well put up with it again I don't need any protection."

Isabelle looked somewhat shocked she and Maia had gotten closer over the past months she even gave her one of the spare rooms in the Institute that wasn't for Clave members and the only times she heard that voice was when Maia got totally drunk and blamed Jordan's death on her.

"Well," Izzy said slamming the driver's door shut, "I am still gonna spend the night with you like it or not."

**Okay for starters I'm not from NY never even been there so if I got the geography wrong oops. Secondly before I decided on the time skip I was thinking about stopping right there, but I decided nah. Thirdly please tell me what you think and if I should keep going or not because I kind of don't wanna keep writing nobody will read it so yeah. Oh who else likes The Walking Dead and if you do what's your favorite episode and just wanna know if anybody is ready for school because I'm sure as hell ain't well bye til I return with another chapter.**

**~DaughterofViolanceandAthena~**


End file.
